Sí, quiero
by Nune
Summary: ¡Nueva boda en casa de los Weasley!


_Mucho tiempo sin subir nada a esta página... En fin, aquí dejo una tontería de one-shot, que no me convence del todo... Escrita para un reto Dramione, encargado por mi querida Grillo-Cactus-Kri... Te amo, tonta (L)_

_Va por ti._

**Sí, quiero**

La ceremonia se había desarrollado a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de incidente, exceptuando el nerviosismo presentado por parte del novio. Pero aquello no era nada extraño y no sorprendió a nadie. Con el "sí, quiero" todos los invitados se habían levantado, rompiendo en aplausos. Los familiares y los amigos más cercanos no trataban de ocultar las lágrimas de emoción.

Ahora todos se encontraban celebrándolo, en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera. Siempre había sido tradición que las bodas de los Weasley se celebraran allí y, hasta la fecha, ninguna de las parejas había puesto ningún tipo de objeción. Ronald estaba siendo molestado por su hermano Charlie, el único de todos los Weasley que no se había casado, a excepción de la pequeña Ginny, quien pensaba casarse con Harry en cuanto ella acabara Hogwarts. La nueva pareja Weasley no había podido aguantar tanto y habían aprovechado las navidades de 7º para contraer matrimonio. Tras la guerra mágica que había tenido lugar el año anterior, y una vez que Voldemort había sido vencido, muchos alumnos tuvieron que repetir curso para recuperar el año perdido.

-Se te acabó la soltería, Ronnie. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Toda una vida junto a la misma mujer?-bromeó Charlie soltando una áspera carcajada, ganándose un amistoso golpe por parte de su hermano. Ron parecía haber perdido la timidez y la necesidad de tener cerca a su ahora esposa, Hermione, por primera vez en todo el día. La castaña podía disfrutar de caminar a sus anchas sin tener a Ron tras ella, preguntándole constantemente a donde iba, si estaba nerviosa o haciéndole prometer que nunca iba a dejarle. Ella sonreía ante cada pregunta de su marido, ya que lo quería tal y como era, con su ternura y valentía, pero también con sus momentos de paranoia y obsesión.

Así que, aprovechando que ahora Ron estaba "discutiendo" con Charlie, Hermione podía permitirse el lujo de alejarse un poco de la multitud y disfrutar en silencio de su nueva situación. Hacía unos minutos ya que había dejado atrás los murmullos y las risas de los invitados, pero caminaba con lentitud, tanto para disfrutar del momento, como para evitar tropezarse con la cola del vestido. Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pero no tardó en vislumbrar al joven de su misma edad de cabellos rubio platino y ojos grises, que la observaba entre la maleza con expresión de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó ella sin ningún asombro de temor o sorpresa. Sonriente.

-No podía perderme un día tan importante. Aunque no me hayas invitado.

Hermione se acercó al chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco había sido uno de los pocos estudiantes que no habían vuelto a terminar los estudios. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, los Malfoy no eran bien recibidos en ninguno de los dos bandos. Los pocos mortífagos que habían quedado en libertad, quienes tenían que andar escondiéndose constantemente, no los admitían a su lado después de la traición de ayudar a Harry durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y el resto de la Comunidad Mágica los evitaba por miedo a que volviesen al lado oscuro. De esta forma, los Malfoy se habían vuelto una familia de apartados que no se mostraba en sociedad desde que la Guerra había acabado. Muchos pensaban que habían huido al extranjero, otros pensaban que habían sido asesinados.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que terminarías así, entre mis brazos.-dijo el rubio correspondiendo con fuerza al abrazo de Hermione. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No es la primera vez que estoy en tus brazos, Draco.-le contradijo con picardía.

-Me refiero a así, tal y como estás ahora, vestida de novia.

Hermione se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba, después de tantos meses de ausencia. Había adelgazado bastante a causa de mantenerse escondido y tras sus ojos se ocultaba un brillo adulto que no correspondía a su edad, pero por lo demás no había cambiado nada. La castaña no le preguntó dónde había estado metido durante todos aquellos meses, no necesitaba saberlo, al menos por el momento. Le bastaba con tenerlo de nuevo cerca, como antaño.

-¿A qué has venido?-inquirió la chica, consciente de que Draco no se había presentado allí como una visita de cortesía el día de su boda.

-Vaya, ¿no te lo he dicho aún?-dijo como haciéndose el despistado.-A llevarte conmigo.

El rubio se inclinó a besarla tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hermione lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del chico y apartando el rostro.

-Draco, esto no está bien. Es el día de mi boda. No voy a ser infiel a mi marido en menos de cuatro horas.

Él se apartó de ella algo frustrado, pero sin ninguna señal de enfado. Obviamente había esperado aquella situación. Y por ello traía una respuesta preparada.

-Escúchame, Hermione. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Me odia toda la Comunidad Mágica, no tengo un lugar fijo donde vivir y la fortuna de la familia ha menguado demasiado. Mi vida da asco y sólo se me ocurre una manera de arreglarla. Tú. Porque eres la única que no me odia, junto a ti podría vivir en cualquier sitio, y no necesito fortunas si te tengo a mi lado. No puedo olvidarte, Hermione. Y por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo, tú a mi tampoco. Quieres a Weasley, pero no lo amas, admítelo. No, no hace falta que digas nada, puedo verlo en tu mirada.

Y efectivamente, ella no dijo nada. Porque sabía que aquel joven que tenía delante llevaba toda la razón. Esa persona con la que tantas horas había disfrutado estaba diciendo verdades como puños. Cuánto le quería. No le había olvidado, y en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, sabía que la boda con Ron no había sido más que una manera de salir adelante, de olvidar aquellos momentos y aquella dolorosa situación en la que ni siquiera sabía si aquel hombre al que tanto amaba seguía con vida. Se acercó a él con lentitud, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que depositó en sus labios el beso que anteriormente había rechazado. Draco le quitó el velo que aún llevaba para poder acariciar las ondas de su cabello con libertad. La miró a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada. "Sí, quiero."

Juntos desaparecieron. Sólo ellos supieron a dónde. Y cuando, horas más tarde, un atemorizado Ron descubrió el velo tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera se molestó en dar la voz de alarma y pedir que la buscaran.

-Se ha ido con él.-fue lo primero que dijo, sin derramar lágrimas, consciente de que siempre había esperado aquel desenlace.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos.-trató de consolarlo Harry.

-No. Dejadla tranquila. Unos papeles dicen que es mi mujer, pero en realidad nunca me perteneció. Y sólo ahora me doy cuenta.

Ron sostuvo un rato el velo entre sus manos. Era el único recuerdo de ella, el único objeto que aseguraba que aquel día había sido real. Y precisamente por ello, porque dolía demasiado el sólo recordar, dejó caer el velo al suelo. Pisoteado junto con sus esperanzas.


End file.
